This invention relates to an improvement in a bow sighting device. Depending on the weight and aerondynamic characteristics of the arrow, a bow sight allows the archer to increase the probability of accurately striking the desired target. Of course, the weight of the arrow requires that the archer aim higher vertically as the distance to the target increases.
Known sighting techniques involve a trial and error system whereby the archer shoots several arrows in order to determine the proper setting for the bow sight and then makes an appropriate mark on a piece of tape adhered to the sight. Additional markings are made on the tape to accommodate different distances to the target. This known bow sight technique is obviously cumbersome and time consuming.